Water lily soldier
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Quand et comment une chanson met Duo dans tous ses états. Vous voulez savoir laquelle et pourquoi ? Alors cliquez.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient.

Commentaire : (Hahn tah Yhel arrive devant son ordi, poussée par Saï et les personnages des fics en cours) Euh, arrêtez de pousser, j'ai compris… (s'éclaircit la gorge) Bon… j'avais dit que je n'écrirai plus sur FFnet après le charmant échange avec Elewa qui m'a fait l'honneur de quelques MP fort constructifs. Mais les rewiews que j'ai reçu après l'avoir dit m'ont fait prendre conscience que j'avais eu tort de décider de partir à cause d'une seule. Donc me revoila avec… une song fic ! Et oui, contrairement aux affirmations de la demoiselle les song fics ne sont pas interdites, ce qui n'est pas autorisé c'est la reproduction d'un texte en tout ou partie n'étant pas tombé dans le domaine public (merci à Aliciane qui m'a expliqué ce point de détail, moi et l'anglais…). Je vais donc reprendre le clavier et poursuivre mes fics en cours.

Merci à AlMevera, Sylvie, Roxane Sanka Malfoy, Calamithy, floora, Schismatik, yue42, magma-novae, Native, mifibou, Aerials, Raziel, Sylvie, ElangelCaido et Iroko pour leurs reviews qui m'ont touchée et fait réfléchir.

Merci aussi à ceux qui ont simplement lu et liront.

Petit mot pour Raziel : J'ai pris le temps de revenir sur ta review car je dois avouer qu'elle m'a interloquée. Premier point de détail, dans mon message j'ai précisé je cite : « Pas forcément entendre dire c'est bien, mais avoir une réaction, des questions… je sais pas moi, un peu plus de vie. » Donc, je ne vois pas où je me suis plaint ou d'avoir râlé parce qu'on ne me disait pas assez merci d'écrire. Pour ce qui est de Pennac, je ne lis pas cet auteur, donc non, j'ignore tout de ce texte que tu mentionne.  
Enfin, pour ce qui est de ton développement sur les auteurs publiés dans les journaux ou faisant paraître des livres qui n'ont que des chiffres de vente comme satisfaction, je dois dire que je ne partage pas ton avis, qui dit chiffre de vente, dit argent. Donc, ils ont les chiffres de vente, équivalence des hits, sur ce point je suis d'accord, et l'argent, je ne trouve pas d'équivalence pour ça sur ffnet en dehors des reviews. Mais ils ont aussi des lecteurs qui leurs écrivent ou qui cherchent à les rencontrer lorsqu'ils organisent des séances de dédicaces. Pour finir, oui, j'ai indiqué que j'avais d'autres sujets d'occupation, comme tout le monde j'ai une vie en dehors de ffnet. J'écris pour le plaisir ok, mais franchement, j'ai pas besoin d'être lu pour écrire, ni pour inventer des histoires. La meilleure preuve : Aliciane et moi écrivons ensembles depuis plus d'un an un texte qui compte plusieurs milliers de pages et que nous ne publions plus. On le fait pour nous, parce qu'on aime écrire et pas forcément être lu.

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

**Water lily 'soldier'**

_La Terre_

_AC 200_

Pour la énième fois les cinq anciens pilotes de gundam s'étaient retrouvés réunis pour une mission au service des preventers.

C'était presque devenu la routine pour eux.

Cela se produisait assez souvent il faut dire.

Ils étaient si bien accordés qu'à eux cinq ils menaient à bien des opérations qu'un régiment complet n'aurait su réussir.

Ils avaient fini par se faire à l'idée d'être rappelés de la sorte régulièrement.

Et puis, c'était pour eux l'occasion de se revoir.

Une fois la mission achevée ils se réunirent dans une maison louée pour l'occasion afin de servir de quartier général.

Le loyer était payé pour quelques jours encore et ils avaient décidé d'en profiter pour prendre des vacances tous ensembles.

Il fallait dire que la maison était vraiment confortable, quartier oblige, et qu'ils avaient tout ce dont on peut rêver, piscine compris.

Quatre et Trowa prirent place dans des fauteuils de jardin pendant que les trois autres se plongeaient dans les eaux fraiches et limpides du bassin.

Le jeune homme blond avait apporté une radio qu'il ne tarda pas à allumer.

Il y eu quelques blablas d'un commentateur que personne ne prit la peine d'écouter.

Puis les premières notes d'une musique aux accents mélancoliques.

Duo qui se livrait à son activité favorite, à savoir ennuyer un certain chinois, se tendit.

Quatre qui écoutait l'air ne le vit pas.

La voix du chanteur s'éleva, basse, sensuelle et voilée de tristesse.

_In the first time i saw you_

_I don't understand…_

_I don't want to._

_There's something behind._

Quatre ne put en entendre plus, Duo avait jailli de la piscine et éteint la radio.

Le blond leva les yeux vers lui, stupéfait d'un tel comportement.

- Duo ? s'étonna t'il.

Le natté tremblait presque.

- On n'a pas besoin de musique Quatre. Dit il avec effort. En plus elle ne vaut rien.

- Elle me semblait très bien à moi. Déclara Wu Fei d'un ton narquois.

- Parce que tu as entendu quelque chose du fond du bassin ? rétorqua Duo.

Il replongea derechef pour faire payer au chinois son intervention.

Quatre le considéra d'un air pensif un long moment.

Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ?

Duo aimait la musique d'ordinaire.

Trowa baissa son livre.

Le considéra en silence un moment.

- Il suffit de trouver une autre fréquence, si elle est nouvelle elle doit passer un peu partout. Dit il enfin.

Quatre approuva et se leva pour rentrer.

A l'abri de sa chambre il parvint à trouver une fréquence qui diffusait la chanson mais n'eut que la fin.

_I tried to make my life far away_

_But I did not make a success_

_I think of you all the time anyway_

_I lose the sleep unless…_

Les dernières mesures se perdirent dans la musique d'un autre morceau.

Quatre éteignit la radio, intrigué.

Pourquoi Duo réagissait il si fortement en entendant cet air ?

Lui n'avait rien perçu de choquant.

Cela semblait être une chanson comme les autres.

Pour ne pas dire banale.

Il chercha une autre fréquence, espérant l'entendre en entier, mais en vain.

Comme les autres l'appelaient pour le diner il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et renonça.

Du moins provisoirement.

Mais dès le lendemain matin il se remit en quête de la chanson.

Il voulait l'entendre en entier.

Mais à nouveau il n'en eut qu'une partie.

_I heard your voice again_

_So quiet and composed_

_Asking me for my weapon_

_At this moment my eyes opened_

_I was finally able to see you_

_I hid my secret_

_Not to alert you_

_I denied my upset_

_Silencer and insurant seemingly_

_But I shouted by seeing you falling..._

Il ne put entendre plus car Duo tambourinait à la porte.

- Quatre ! Le petit déjeuner est servi !

Le blondinet éteignit la radio en soupirant et rejoignit le natté sur le palier.

- Que faisais tu ? questionna Duo surpris de son air maussade.

- Rien d'important. Soupira Quatre.

Tandis qu'ils descendaient l'escalier il observa le natté avec attention.

Ce dernier finit par se tourner vers lui.

- Quel est le problème ?

- C'est à moi de te poser la question.

- Hein ?

- La chanson… pourquoi dis tu qu'elle ne vaut rien ?

Les yeux de Duo s'assombrirent.

- J'ai mes raisons.

- Mais…

Les yeux violets se rivérent aux siens, presqu'hostiles.

Quatre perçut brusquement une sorte d'angoisse provenant du natté et beaucoup de chagrin et de colère et préféra ne pas insister.

Duo fit demi tour et remonta vers les chambres.

Quatre le regarda s'éloigner, plus perplexe que jamais.

Il acheva de descendre l'escalier et traversa le corridor avant de se figer dans l'entrée.

Il n'y avait rien à faire.

Il voulait savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Il n'aurait de cesse de l'avoir découvert.

Décidé il se dirigea vers la ville voisine, là il se faisait fort de trouver des réponses ou du moins d'entendre enfin la maudite chanson en entier.

Il était à peine dans la rue principale que l'air familier parvenait à ses oreilles.

Il se figea.

Ecoutant avec attention.

La musique s'élevait d'une fenêtre ouverte au dessus de sa tête.

_In the first time i saw you_

_I don't understand…_

_I don't want to._

_There's something behind._

_Yes, there's something,_

_Just behind your words._

_I was just deaf and blind._

_Please, forgive me…_

_I promise to be kind._

_If you stay near me._

_My water lily 'soldiers"_

_My yellow one_

_My water lily 'soldiers"_

_My dear one._

Puis la fenêtre se referma, l'empêchant d'en entendre plus.

Il manqua crier de frustration.

Décidément, tout semblait se liguer contre lui pour l'empêcher de l'écouter.

Mais cette fois, au moins, il avait entendu le refrain et ce dernier avait éveillé un curieux sentiment de déjà vu.

Il traina encore un peu en ville puis regagna la villa.

Heero se trouvait dans le salon, son précieux laptop à portée de main.

Quatre s'installa sur le canapé à ses côtés.

- Je peux l'utiliser ? demanda t'il en désignant l'ordinateur.

Heero répondit d'un signe de tête et se leva pour partir.

Une fois seul Quatre entra les mots clefs de sa recherche.

_water lily 'soldier"_

Une floppée de résultats s'afficha aussitôt.

Il les parcourut d'un œil attentif.

L'un d'eux retint son intérêt.

Water Flowers pictures from flowers photos on webshots

Le nom qu'il recherchait se trouvait inscrit dans le paragraphe attaché.

Il cliqua pour entrer et se trouva face à une galerie de photos de fleurs aquatiques.

La water lily 'soldier' était la dernière.  
Une petit fleur jaune, toute simple, belle à sa façon. Perdue au milieu d'un fouillis de tiges et de feuilles épaisses et longues qui la faisait sembler fragile.

Il la regarda pensivement.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Duo entrer dans la pièce.

Le natté se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour regarder, curieux comme toujours.

Un soupir lui échappa lorsqu'il vit la fleur.

Quatre leva les yeux vers lui.

Les yeux de Duo étaient emplis de larmes.

- Duo ? s'alarma Quatre.

- Il fallait que tu cherche hein ? Tu es content ? Tu as trouvé la fleur…

- Je ne vois pas le rapport entre elle et cette chanson…

Une grimace de dérision tordit les lèvres du natté.

Duo fit volte face.

- Mais tu vas continuer à fouiner hein ? lança t'il en marchant vers la porte.

- Duo !

- Fous moi la paix Quatre !

Le jeune homme blond regarda avec consternation son ami quitter la pièce en trombe.

- Que se passe t'il ? demanda Wu Fei qui s'apprêtait à entrer et que Duo avait presque renversé dans sa hâte.

- Je ne sais pas… je ne comprends pas… murmura Quatre.

Wu Fei se pencha à son tour pour regarder la fleur.

- C'est cette fleur qui le met dans cet état ?

- Ca et une chanson.

Trowa entra à son tour.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Duo ? Hilde voudrait lui parler.

- Il vient de sortir.

Trowa hocha la tête.

- Je vais le chercher. Déclara Wu Fei.

- Tu peux la faire patienter ? demanda Trowa à Quatre.

Le jeune homme blond accepta en silence, parler à l'amie de Duo lui changerait les idées.

Il n'atteignit pas l'appareil, Duo prévenu par Wu Fei se tenait déjà devant.

Son visage était plus sombre que jamais.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais fait ça ! hurlait il.

Hilde n'en menait pas large.

- Mais Duo, je croyais que cela te ferait plaisir…

- Et bien tu avais tort !

- Je suis désolée…

- Tu peux ! répondit Duo en coupant la conversation.

Il resta immobile un long moment.

Puis il quitta la villa sans se retourner.

Les trois pilotes ayant assisté à la scène échangèrent un regard perplexe.

- Cette fois, il n'y a plus aucun doute, il est fou. Grogna Wu Fei.

Trowa restait inexpressif, Quatre sortit, essayant de voir vers où était parti le natté.

Mais ce dernier avait déjà disparu.

Heero descendit l'escalier et vit leurs mines.

- Hn ?

- Maxwell est devenu fou. Commenta Wu Fei.

- Hn…

Quatre revint, inquiet.

- Aidez moi à le retrouver.

Ils se mirent en quête du natté, leurs recherches durèrent un long moment.

Ils se séparèrent, se retrouvèrent, bredouilles et épuisés, loin de la villa, dans un endroit vraiment désert.

- On n'a plus qu'à rentrer et attendre. Marmonna Wu Fei

- Hn. Approuva Heero.

Trowa leur fit signe de se taire.

Ils firent silence.

Quelqu'un chantait non loin d'eux.

_I heard your voice again_

_So quiet and composed_

_Asking me for my weapon_

_At this moment my eyes opened_

_I was finally able to see you_

_I hid my secret…_

- C'est la chanson ! Déclara Quatre ébahi.

Et c'était la voix de Duo.

Chantant à capella.

Surpris les quatre anciens pilotes suivirent le chant.

_Not to alert you_

_I denied my upset_

_Silencer and insurant seemingly_

_But I shouted by seeing you falling_

_My water lily 'soldiers"_

_My yellow one_

_My water lily 'soldiers"_

_My dear one._

Duo se tenait au sommet d'une cascade surplombant un étang.

Il se tourna vers eux, sans cesser de chanter.

_Now all this is far behind_

_But for ever in my soul_

_Only you who can make me kind_

_Forget this fool_

_Came with me again_

_I'm waiting for you_

_I tried to make my life far away_

_But I did not make a success_

_I think of you all the time anyway_

_I lose the sleep unless…_

Lorsqu'il se tut, il se tourna vers le vide, mais Heero l'avait déjà rejoint.

Le retenant, le tirant loin de l'abîme.

Lorsqu'il l'enlaça Trowa s'adressa aux deux autres.

- Rentrons.

- Ca vaut mieux. Dit Wu Fei en détournant le regard des deux hommes enlacés.

Laissant là leurs compagnons ils reprirent le chemin de la villa.

- Tu savais que la chanson était de Duo ? questionna Quatre.

- Pas avant qu'Hilde n'appelle.

- Elle…

- Elle l'a vendue sans le lui dire. Parce qu'elle la trouvait jolie.

- Que de cinéma pour une chanson. Gromella Wu Fei.

- Pas une simple chanson. Murmura Trowa.

Wu Fei hocha les épaules et plus personne ne parla.

Une fois à la villa Quatre suivit Trowa dans le salon.

- Pas une simple chanson ? questionna t'il.

Trowa alluma la radio, chercha un peu, trouva une fréquence où la dite chanson allait commencer.

- Ecoute bien.

Pour la première fois Quatre entendit la chanson en entier et il comprit.

_In the first time i saw you_

_I don't understand…_

_I don't want to._

_There's something behind._

_Yes, there's something,_

_Just behind your words._

_I was just deaf and blind._

_Please, forgive me…_

_I promise to be kind._

_If you stay near me._

_My water lily 'soldiers"_

_My yellow one_

_My water lily 'soldiers"_

_My dear one._

_For the next time_

_I just want to save a life_

_For you I came._

_I want you safe_

_There's still nothing…_

_Still nothing in my heart_

_I was thinking_

_I ignored my heart_

_I saw you soon_

_Bleeding on this table._

_My water lily 'soldiers"_

_My yellow one_

_My water lily 'soldiers"_

_My dear one._

_I heard your voice again_

_So quiet and composed_

_Asking me for my weapon_

_At this moment my eyes opened_

_I was finally able to see you_

_I hid my secret_

_Not to alert you_

_I denied my upset_

_Silencer and insurant seemingly_

_But I shouted by seeing you falling._

_My water lily 'soldiers"_

_My yellow one_

_My water lily 'soldiers"_

_My dear one._

_Now all this is far behind_

_But for ever in my soul_

_Only you who can make me kind_

_Forget this fool_

_Came with me again_

_I'm waiting for you_

_I tried to make my life far away_

_But I did not make a success_

_I think of you all the time anyway_

_I lose the sleep unless…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Suite à plusieurs demandes concernant la chanson, je rajoute cette annexe.  
La chanson Water Lily Soldier n'existe pas, je l'ai écrite pour la fic.  
En voici la traduction, je préviens tout de suite, ce n'est pas mon domaine l'écriture de chansons, donc ne vous attendez pas à des merveilles. __Le premier couplet est basé sur le manga et fait référence aux paroles d'Heero. Le second et le troisième sont basés sur l'anime et font référence au moment où Duo vient en aide à Heero prisonnier dans un hôpital. Le dernier lui est sans références._

_Je n'ai pas traduit les couplets, je pense que cela n'est pas utile._

_Bonne lecture._

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

1

La première fois que je t'ai vu

Je n'ai pas compris

Je n'ai pas voulu

Il y avait quelque chose derrière

Oui, il y avait quelque chose

Juste derrière tes mots.

J'étais juste sourd et aveugle

Je t'en prie, pardonne moi

Je te promets d'être gentil

Si tu reste près de moi.

2

La fois d'après

Je voulais juste sauver une vie

Je suis venu pour toi

Je te voulais sauf

Il n'y avait rien d'autre…

Rien d'autre dans mon cœur

Je le pensais

J'ignorais mon cœur

Je t'ai vu bientôt

Saignant sur cette table

3

J'ai entendu ta voix à nouveau

Si calme et composée

Me demandant mon arme

A cet instant mes yeux se sont ouverts

J'ai finalement été capable de te voir

J'ai caché mon secret

Pour ne pas t'alarmer

Je reniais mon bouleversement

Silencieux et assuré en apparence

Mais j'ai crié lorsque je t'ai vu tomber

4

Maintenant tout cela est loin derrière

Mais c'est toujours dans mon âme

Il n'y a que toi qui puisse me rendre doux

Oublie cette imbécile

Reviens vers moi à nouveau

Je t'attends

J'ai essayé de construire ma vie très loin

Mais j'ai échoué

Je pense à toi sans cesse

Je perds le sommeil à moins que…


End file.
